Le Témoin
by Nauss
Summary: OS - "Il était trop surpris par la question, il était trop surpris par le torrent de sentiments qu'elle venait de créer en lui. Qui avait fait céder le solide barrage sur lequel était marqué en lettres énormes 'Être affecté n'est pas un avantage' et répandait en lui une vague de sentiments totalement inattendue et indésirable."
**Coucou les gens !**

 **J'ai décidé que vous embêter une fois par semaine avec la traduction des fics d'Abbey, c'était définitivement pas assez. Alors je vous spam avec mes OS en plus ! \o/**

 **Ceci est un cadeau pour Clélia Kerlais ! Parce que quand l'idée est née, j'ai pensé à elle. Du coup ça s'est transformé en _pour_ elle.**

 **Des montagnes de merci au p'tit lapin (Elie Bluebell) pour sa bêta lecture et ses conseils avisés ! :D**

 **Et puis merci à toutes celles d'entre vous qui sont passées sur mes textes et y ont laissé une petite trace !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Pour info pour la suite : en médecine, un **faux positif** , c'est un résultat d'un examen indiquant qu'une personne est atteinte d'une pathologie ('positif', donc, comme dans 'séropositif'), alors que ce n'est pas le cas (d'où, 'faux positif'). Donc c'est une personne qui n'aurait pas dû être diagnostiquée comme telle. Et par extension, en parlant de faux positif, on peut parler de la personne concernée par le faux diagnostic.

* * *

 **Le Témoin**

.

Un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure. Ou une claque. Ou une douche froide. Ou alors les trois à la fois, et bien plus encore. Il venait de recevoir les trois, virtuellement, comme seules les métaphores savent le faire. Il venait de recevoir les trois. Émotions rares qu'il n'avait que très peu ressenties dans sa vie. Et à des degrés bien moindres, ces autres fois qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Il venait d'en prendre conscience.

C'était ridicule. Il avait été aveugle. Lui qui se flattait de son sens de l'observation sans faille, il s'était montré complètement aveugle. Cela faisait des années que John avait emménagé à Baker Street. Cela faisait également des années (trente-six mois, à vrai dire) qu'il en était parti. A la même époque où Sherlock s'était suicidé.

Sherlock ne s'était pas suicidé pour de vrai. Il avait réapparu au bout de deux ans.

John Watson, cependant, n'avait pas feint son déménagement. Il n'avait pas feint de refaire sa vie. Et, après deux ans, il n'avait pas réintégré l'appartement de Baker Street.

Sherlock n'avait rien vu avant, n'avait rien voulu voir. Après tout, il avait appris qu'être affecté n'était jamais un avantage. Que c'était même une faiblesse certaine. C'était Mycroft qui s'était mis en devoir de lui inculquer, à raison, ce genre de notion. Ils étaient encore enfants. Mycroft lui avait appris de nombreuses choses. Notamment le fait qu'il était stupide, par comparaison à son frère ; qu'il était différent aussi, qu'il ne serait jamais comme les autres qui étaient encore plus stupides que lui, et qu'en raison de cette différence, les autres ne l'accepteraient pas. Ces premiers axiomes posés, se refuser à être affecté par ce que ces autres pouvaient dire ou par ce qu'ils pouvaient être était une conclusion d'une logique irréfutable. Puisque ils ne seraient jamais que méchants et incompréhensifs, en plus d'être stupides, alors il ne fallait pas s'attacher à eux. Pourquoi se serait-il attaché, de toute façon ? Et à qui ?

Sherlock n'avait rien voulu voir parce qu'il n'avait jamais été programmé pour voir ce genre de choses. Les _sentiments_. Il ne les voyait pas, il ne les entendait pas. Pas les siens. Ceux des autres, si ça pouvait l'aider dans une enquête, bien sûr qu'il les percevait, les analysait finement et en faisait son fond de manipulation. John lui faisait souvent remarquer que ça ne se faisait pas. John faisait toute sorte de choses qui se faisaient et lui reprochait d'en faire tout autant qui n'étaient apparemment pas socialement acceptables.

Comment Sherlock avait-il pu en arriver là, alors ? Avec un homme comme John Watson ? Ah, oui. L'ancien militaire faisait également un certain nombre de choses qui ne se faisaient pas s'il estimait que c'était nécessaire. Si les choses en questions étaient en adéquation avec sa morale toute personnelle, intègre et droite. Féroce. Voilà comment Sherlock en était arrivé là. Parce que John Watson était le genre d'homme qui abattait d'une balle dans le cœur à trente mètres de distance et à travers deux vitres un inconnu qui était sur le point de tuer Sherlock, le lendemain de leur rencontre. Finalement, Mycroft avait raison : Sherlock était _stupide._ Stupide de ne pas avoir vu dès ce premier jour qu'il était condamné, avec un homme comme John Watson qui s'installait chez lui.

.

Frappé par l'éclair, figé sur place, le plantage le plus complet. Le processeur était bloqué, la RAM saturée et le disque dur incapable d'enregistrer la moindre nouvelle donnée. Il buguait, John parlait, il voulait lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait dû lui dire que, oui, bien sûr. Qu'il était honoré. Il avait réellement l'envie de répondre ça. Il avait plus ou moins l'impression d'être en train de le faire.

Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas envie, en vrai. Qu'il ne répondait donc pas.

Il était trop surpris par la question, il était trop surpris par le torrent de sentiments qu'elle venait de créer en lui. Qui avait fait céder le solide barrage sur lequel était marqué en lettres énormes " _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage_ " et répandait en lui une vague de sentiments totalement inattendue. Il était vide de réaction extérieure, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas laisser la vague _intérieure_ anéantir intégralement sa psyché totalement inaccoutumée à ce type de manifestation neuronale qui se traduisait, il le sentait, par des réactions physiologiques internes. _Élévation du rythme cardiaque, sudation, réflexe pilo-moteur..._

C'était ridicule. C'était impossible. Il était incapable d'avoir des sentiments, on le lui avait dit et répété. Il s'était emparé de l'information, s'en était paré comme d'un long manteau noir et protecteur contre le monde cruel, parce qu'elle l'arrangeait bien, finalement : elle donnait une bonne raison aux autres pour être méchants avec lui, pour que leur méchanceté lui apparaisse comme méritée – lui qui était différent et incapable de sentiment, il méritait par cette absence de faiblesse d'être rejeté, c'était ce qu'avait sous-entendu Mycroft, non ? Leur méchanceté avait une origine, elle n'était pas gratuite. La sociopathie lui avait permis de ne pas se sentir inadapté par sa seule faute mais parce que sa pathologie impliquait de lui qu'il le soit. Il _était_ un sociopathe. C'était ce qui comptait, c'était ce qui expliquait le reste, c'était ainsi qu'il s'était défini toute sa vie. Le fait qu'il soit de haut-niveau n'était finalement que la cerise sur le gâteau (et Sherlock adorait les cerises).

Son suicide déguisé pour sauver John, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade ? Simplement pour éviter de se risquer à éventuellement ressentir de la culpabilité. Rien à voir avec une quelconque affection. Si ? Non. On lui avait expressément annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiments. C'était froidement écrit dans un dossier que Mycroft avait toujours conservé, depuis ses huit ans. Mais, aujourd'hui, il éprouvait des sentiments. Et il était en train de se noyer dans ses sentiments. Ce qui était impossible. Puisqu'il était sociopathe.

Bug.

Les personnes qui l'avaient diagnostiqué étaient-elles dans le faux ? Elles étaient stupides, de ça il en était certain. Il l'avait été quand il avait huit ans et qu'il devait répondre à leurs questions de gens stupides, ce qu'il avait fait en le leur faisant remarquer froidement. Il était toujours convaincu de leur imbécillité plus de vingt ans après. Mais avaient-elles été stupides au point de lui avoir fait croire toute sa vie durant qu'il était incapable de sentiments ? Étaient-elles incompétentes au point que, par leur faute, il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour _quelqu'un_? Qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à exprimer des sentiments ? Qu'il n'avait jamais appris à garder auprès de lui les gens dont il avait naturellement besoin dans son environnement ? Et ce besoin était-il en fait affectif plutôt que fonctionnel ?

Ce n'était pas impossible. L'erreur était humaine. Leurs émotions avaient pu les troubler : les psychiatres avaient haï Sherlock immédiatement, comme tous les autres Imbéciles. Ça avait dû leur sembler plus facile de poser sur lui ce diagnostic que s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'attachant en lui. C'était une erreur comme une autre. Des tas de personnes se retrouvaient coincées dans des diagnostics – à cette époque où on cherchait furieusement à accoler un nom de pathologie sur tout ce qui s'éloignait de la norme, parce que la différence faisait peur et était vue comme une menace plutôt qu'une richesse. Des tas de personnes se retrouvaient à grandir avec une étiquette restrictive qui ne leur correspondait finalement pas, en suivant un tuteur qui n'était pas le leur et qui les faisait pousser plus tordues encore que ce qu'elles auraient dû finir. Sherlock n'était peut-être qu'un faux positif parmi d'autres.

Est-ce que ces autres vivaient eux aussi la demande de leur meilleur ami de les avoir comme témoin de leur mariage comme une gifle d'une violence insensée, en même temps qu'ils découvraient que leur meilleure amitié était réciproque ?

Lui, en tout cas, avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel déchirement qu'à cet instant précis. C'était comme si tout ce en quoi le détective avait toujours cru explosait avec ce barrage artificiel, contre des sentiments bien réels. Comme si la base sur laquelle il avait construit sa vie et sa façon d'être s'écroulait sur elle-même, emmenant les fondations et les murs de sa personne avec elle dans le séisme, dans les profondeurs de lui-même.

''Ok, Sherlock, tu commences à me faire peur.''

La voix de John. Un rappel de son âme vers son enveloppe corporelle, dans le moment présent. Extérieur. Sens de l'écoute, de la vue, de l'ouïe, de l'odorat et du toucher de nouveau tournés vers son environnement.

Clignements d'yeux incertains.

Réagir. Voix dubitative et paupières plissées.

''Tu es en train de dire que-''

John acquiesça pour l'encourager à poursuivre, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu une réaction. Il n'avait pas bougé et le regardait, les yeux levés vers lui, depuis la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis sans y être convié. Comme s'il habitait toujours à Baker Street et que le mobilier était toujours le sien. Le leur.

''Que je suis ton-''

Parce que les sentiments étaient envahissants, parce qu'ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir, parce qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que les oublier pour l'instant, oublier la déchirure, la souffrance qu'ils créaient à cet instant dans une tempête pleine de lames de rasoir que Sherlock n'avait jamais ressentie de sa vie – et aurait préféré ne jamais ressentir – le génie parlait automatiquement sur l'autre grande surprise de la déclaration/question de John Watson.

''Meilleur ami ?'' parvint à terminer Sherlock en même temps que John achevait pour sa part la phrase par ''Témoin.''

Tout à sa tentative de ne pas se laisser noyer intérieurement, Sherlock capta le froncement de sourcils un instant surpris, puis pas si surpris que ça finalement, que le blond afficha. ''Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Tu es mon meilleur ami.''

Sherlock n'avait pas d'ami. Il en avait juste un, et c'était même un meilleur ami, tellement meilleur que le blond parvenait à voir en lui quelqu'un qui répondait également à cette description. Sherlock n'en avait rien su. Sherlock n'avait rien voulu en savoir. Il savait, cependant, que John Watson n'était pas du genre à avoir des meilleurs amis, tout sociable qu'il était. Il savait que John Watson n'était pas du genre à dire une phrase telle que ''Oui, bien sûr que tu es mon meilleur ami'' d'une façon si détendue et ouverte. Il savait que John Watson le voyait comme une exception à sa vie de la même façon que le médecin en était une énorme dans celle de Sherlock.

Sherlock avait vu ça. Il n'avait pas vu que John Watson, même si ce n'était qu'une amitié intense, éprouvait ce genre de chose pour lui. Sherlock savait que l'amitié, du moins une amitié comme la leur, était susceptible de s'orienter vers une route tout autre, si on la soignait d'une certaine façon et qu'on montrait à l'autre combien on lui était indispensable. C'était du moins ce que le commun des mortels avait l'air de penser. Ceux qui éprouvaient des sentiments.

Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il espérait que ce soit le cas. Puisqu'il n'était finalement peut-être pas si imperméable aux sentiments qu'il le croyait.

Puis Sherlock réalisa que Mary avait découvert avant lui que John était quelqu'un qu'il fallait garder auprès de soi. Et que John avait lui aussi trouvé, dans quelqu'un _d'autre_ que Sherlock, une personne qui lui était suffisamment indispensable pour qu'il veuille rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Pour qu'il demande à Sherlock d'être le témoin de cette union.

Lames de rasoirs.

Alors Sherlock attrapa la tasse sur la table devant lui, celle dans laquelle il savait très bien qu'il avait fait tomber un œil frit quelques secondes plus tôt, et la porta à ses lèvres parce que c'était plus facile de faire croire que l'annonce de cette meilleure amitié le secouait à ce point – ce qui était le cas – plutôt que de rester bloqué sur ses sentiments d'une façon qui aurait fini par devenir suspecte pour John. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en fixant la tasse :

''Alors, il est comment ?''

''Plutôt pas mal, bizarrement,'' répondit Sherlock après une grimace.

Il observa l'œil qui remontait à la surface en tremblotant, le narguant de son iris bleue et de sa pupille morte. Sherlock se demanda s'il avait lui aussi l'air d'un œil bleu et mort en train de se noyer dans un thé trouble de trop plein de sentiments. Sûrement pas, car John sourit et entama une conversation basique à laquelle Sherlock fournit le minimum de retour johnalement exigé (où 'johnalement' signifiait 'socialement' avec un allégement notable de contraintes et de sourcils froncés), d'une façon qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituelle. Puis le blond partit, et Sherlock put enfin se pencher sur l'intérieur de lui-même qu'il devait ranger et nettoyer.

Les sentiments étaient inutiles. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Mycroft, chose improbable mais apparemment vraie, l'avait surestimé en le pensant capable de ne pas s'attacher. Sherlock s'était lui-même surestimé. Sherlock s'était voilé la face. Et ça n'avait été qu'au moment où le blond lui avait demandé d'être son témoin qu'il s'en était aperçu.

Mary avait John. Pire, John avait Mary. John avait définitivement _choisi_ Mary. Bien entendu. C'était sans doute l'information la moins surprenante de toute cette après-midi. John pouvait voir en lui un meilleur ami, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître. Cependant, à choisir entre qui que ce soit et Sherlock, John ne pouvait pas choisir Sherlock. Parce que personne ne choisissait Sherlock. C'était un fait. C'était normal. Puisque Sherlock était de toute façon incapable de réciproquer des sentiments. N'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait reconstruire le barrage.

Non. Un barrage c'était trop gros. Ce serait trop voyant, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était là. Non, il devait trouver quelque chose de plus fin. De plus discret. John pourrait aisément faire exploser le barrage à nouveau, même si ce serait involontaire, parce que John était du genre à savoir faire exploser des choses. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vu lancer des grenades, mais il était certain qu'il en avait manipulées dans son passé militaire. Non, il fallait quelque chose que John ne découvrirait pas, et quand bien même, avec une sécurité supplémentaire. Un coffre. Un coffre avec un code. Sherlock était fort en code. John y était nul. Mary y était bonne, de façon surprenante, d'ailleurs, mais elle n'essaierait pas de trouver le code. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Même si, quelque part, Sherlock était certain qu'elle avait été directement consciente du barrage et qu'elle trouverait très, très facilement le coffre pour peu qu'elle le veuille. Pour peu qu'elle veuille posséder un moyen de pression sur lui.

Alors Sherlock employa son après-midi à rassembler ses sentiments, la moindre trace qui avait sali son esprit, dans ce coffre-fort qu'il avait prudemment installé dans son Palais Mental, cette partie de son psyché qu'il contrôlait et connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il devait revenir à avant, il devait revenir à ce sociopathe qu'il se croyait être. Qu'il se devait d'être. C'était nécessaire. Maintenant que la demande que John lui avait faite concrétisait définitivement le fait que, oui, il avait déménagé de façon définitive, que oui, il se mariait, et que non, il ne reviendrait pas habiter à Baker Street, Sherlock se devait de fermer de nouveau les yeux sur ses sentiments. Il avait su le faire pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, il saurait continuer. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la tromperie. Il y excellait. Tout irait bien.

Il se permit une chose, cependant, une fantaisie absurde pour laquelle il se méprisa et songea qu'il se montrait faible et stupide, et que Mycroft serait tellement déçu de lui et tout à la fois satisfait de lui faire remarquer avec arrogance combien il était faible et stupide et _sentimental._

Mais il ne put pas s'en empêcher : il installa le coffre de ses sentiments dans l'immense pièce relative à tout ce qui était John Watson, au cœur de son Palais Mental.

Puis, comme il avait implicitement accepté d'être le témoin de John Watson, le témoin de cet amour éternel duquel Mary et lui se promettraient de s'entourer, il commença à réfléchir au discours qu'il prononcerait à ce fameux mariage. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde besoin de réfléchir, étrangement, à ce qu'il devait dire dans cette déclaration pourtant hautement conventionnée, simulacre et divertissement des masses. Il avait seulement besoin, pour le faire, de laisser entrouvert le coffre-fort, une fente infime, et tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire, il le trouva sans avoir même besoin d'y penser. Il s'arrangea cependant pour nuancer certaines formulations. Parce qu'il ne fallait qu'on voie que le témoin aimait le marié. Mais il y parvint sans aucun problème. Sherlock Holmes était intelligent. Froidement intelligent.

Alors, finalement, il se décida à fermer définitivement cette porte, ce coffre-fort, et il le recouvrit d'un drap blanc, comme un linceul, pour ne pas voir trop franchement le meuble plein de sentiments, coupables du seul fait d'exister, les prochaines fois qu'il viendrait se ressourcer dans la salle John Watson. Activité qu'il prévoyait de devenir encore plus fréquente qu'avant, lui qui investissait la majorité de son temps passé dans son Palais Mental à rester assis en tailleur et à respirer profondément, simplement, dans cette salle bâtie avec soin et minutie quand il avait rencontré le blond, il y a des années.

 _Tu as été tellement aveugle_ , s'affligea-t-il une dernière fois.

Avant de s'aveugler à nouveau. Volontairement, cette fois. Parce que l'histoire du bonheur de John Watson ne parlait pas du bonheur de Sherlock Holmes. De l'histoire du bonheur de John Watson, il n'était qu'un témoin. _Le_ témoin.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Beaucoup de gaieté en cette Journée des Droits des Femmes ! :D**

 **Je vois cet OS comme un possible préquel de La Veille Au Soir.**

 **J'espère que ce cadeau est à la hauteur du teasage que je t'ai scandaleusement fait, Clélia ! ;D**

 **Des bisous à tous, et à Dimanche, sûrement, sur MHWYA !**

Nauss


End file.
